Dangerous
by Angella di Tempesta
Summary: No sé a dónde nos están llevando las luces de la ciudad, pero hay algo en la noche que es muy peligroso… un par de esmeraldas tan peligrosas que cuándo Juudai descubra que son querrá hacerlo otra vez… AU Spiritshipping.


Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh GX no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, la historia sin embargo si es mía y no hago sino con el único fin de llevarles una pequeña historia a quienes gusten leer. Ah... como me gustaría que al menos Johan fuera mío pero no se puede todo en esta vida, en fin.

Esta es una historia SHONEN AI (Boys Love) si no te gusta no leas, ya estás advertido ;D

Para aquellos que gusten leer, disfruten!

* * *

 _Los suspiros llenaban la habitación con cada caricia que se daban. El sonido de los gemidos y las pequeñas expresiones de placer creaba una sinfonía embriagante a los oídos de los dos cuerpos que jugueteaban entre las sábanas mientras repartían besos y pequeñas mordidas allá donde sus bocas tocaban. El más alto de ellos se posicionó sobre el otro con un pequeño giro y lo miró fijamente con esas esmeraldas que llevaba en los ojos: su cabello despeinado sobre la almohada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos chocolate derritiéndose al verlo encima de él…_

 _-Johan…_

 _Murmuró, con un sonido que al otro le pareció exquisito. No podía más, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacer suya a esa delicia castaña de una buena vez._

 _-Juudai…_

 _Las luces de la ciudad se iban apagando a través del enorme ventanal de cristal dando paso al amanecer, y el chico castaño no puedo hacer nada sino cerrar los ojos antes de entregarse a esa deliciosa droga que significaba Johan para su alma…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El juego de luces indirectas bailaba entre la gente al ritmo estrambótico de la música que retumbaba en las paredes del edificio. Las siluetas de la gente bailando en la pista de baile creaba una mancha borrosa irreconocible para aquellos que miraban desde las mesas de alrededor. Bebidas de todo tipo, de diferentes colores, de distintos tamaños iban y venían en las charolas que los meseros llevaban a las mesas del lugar, y Yuki Juudai no pudo pensar en un mejor lugar para morir de aburrimiento que el antro de moda de la ciudad de Domino.

-¿Aburrido?

Juudai giró la cabeza en dirección a Jim, su compañero de clases, que tomaba asiento al lado del castaño mientras le pedía a uno de los meseros una bebida de nombre gracioso que hizo preguntarse a Juudai si era característico del lugar poner nombres extravagantes a su menú.

-¿Por qué le pides sexo al mesero, Jim?

El chico rió de buena gana.

-No sexo, Juudai, "Sex on the Beach", es el nombre de un trago muy popular ¿sabías?

-No, no estoy muy familiarizado con este tipo de lugares- suspiró el castaño, con un deje de exasperación en su voz

-¿Por qué no sales a bailar con Asuka o con Rei? Escuché que las dos estaban riñendo el otro día por saber a quién de ellas invitarías a bailar- comentó Jim con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro

-Tengo dos pies izquierdos, bailar conmigo es un peligro social.

Ambos rieron con el comentario del castaño, pero poco después el silencio se instaló de nuevo entre ambos. Juudai estaba aburrido hasta la médula, esos lugares no eran los que frecuentaba el chico y ciertamente se encontraba ahí solo por compromiso.

Acababa de graduarse de la preparatoria, y toda su generación decidió hacer una gran fiesta en el antro de moda de la ciudad para pasar el que quizá sea su último día juntos antes de entrar a la universidad. Y a pesar de que a Juudai no le gustaba para nada esa idea decidió asistir sólo para poder estar con sus amigos más cercanos antes de que se fueran lejos hacía esa nueva etapa de sus vidas.

Antes de que tomaran caminos diferentes y distantes y no pudieran volver a verse en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué tal tu admisión a la universidad?-le preguntó a Jim, que en ese momento recibía su bebida graciosa de manos del mesero.

-Bastante bien, en este momento soy un orgulloso futuro miembro de su quinta generación de estudiantes en Arqueología.

-¡Muchas felicidades!- El castaño se sentía muy feliz por su amigo

-Gracias amigo, ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Aún no estoy seguro, no me ha llegado mi carta- suspiró.

-Estoy seguro que lo lograrás, Yuuki.

-Eso esp…

Juudai quiso contestar a eso, pero de repente un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y volteo detrás suyo por puro instinto. No encontró nada salvo la barra donde algunos chicos se aglomeraban pidiendo más tragos con nombres curiosos y extravagantes. Se sorprendió mucho al descubrirse a sí mismo buscar instintivamente por toda la estancia el motivo de su sobrecogimiento, pero no parecía haber nadie poniendo atención en algo que no fueran sus propios asuntos. Volteo de nuevo en dirección a la barra y un destello esmeralda se dejó ver desde la última silla de ella, pero gracias a la obscuridad y a las luces danzantes no pudo ver bien de que se trataba.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Jim que se había sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo

-¿Eh?

La atención de Juudai se desvió solo por un segundo al voltear a ver a Jim, pero enseguida regreso su mirada a donde se encontraba antes dándose cuenta de que ahí no había nada… ni nadie.

-Hey, Juudai… ¿Estás bien?- La pregunta preocupada de su amigo lo regresó de vuelta a su aquí y su ahora

-Jim… Sí, todo está bien, es solo que…- dejó la frase en el aire

-¿Es solo que qué, Juudai?- La voz de Jim se había transformado en una nota de precaución apenas audible

Juudai no pasó desapercibido eso, habían pasado apenas 4 meses desde su último incidente y no quería arruinarles ese día, pues aquel era un tema muerto y enterrado ahora. Sabía que si empezaba a decir palabra alguna acerca de sus sospechas Jim empezaría a llamar al resto de sus amigos y la diversión para ellos habría acabado en el día que se suponía que mejor debían de pasarla juntos, pero sobre todo, en ese presente en el que Juudai les había afirmado que finalmente había superado de su "condición" psicológica.

-Tranquilo Jim, no pasa nada.

-¿Estás seguro?- Su amigo no bajaba la guardia para nada

-Sí… es decir, eso creo- pero al ver que el pelinegro no se quedaba contento con esa respuesta agregó- Debe de ser alguna secuela… quiero decir, solo han pasado 4 meses desde… bueno, tu sabes, el doctor dijo que aún podría tener pequeños ataques de ansiedad repentinos. No creo que sea algo por lo que debas de preocuparte.

Jim Cook analizó lo que había dicho con semblante serio y que no dejaba lugar a bromas. Juudai lo observó con preocupación y cierto deje de miedo en sus ojos. Esperaba que el pelinegro no empezara a llamar la atención de sus amigos.

-Está bien Juudai, confío en ti- el semblante del castaño se relajó ante sus palabras, pero enseguida Jim agregó- De cualquier forma pondré bajo aviso a los demás.

Justo lo que Juudai no quería.

-Oye Jim…- empezó a hablar el castaño

-No.

-¡Oh, Por favor! –Suplicó al ver que su intento de disuadir a su amigo de poner sobre aviso a los demás había fallado –No quiero arruinarles el día, además, ya te dije, pudo haber sido solo un ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Y qué tal si no?

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, y es en serio. Te lo prometo, además…-Jim lo miraba fijamente, expectante a lo que dijera- No es una experiencia que quiera volver a repetir.

Los ojos del castaño se ensombrecieron ligeramente y el pelinegro terminó de convencerse de lo que decía su amigo. Pero él estimaba demasiado a Juudai como para correr riesgos, y si bien era cierto que desde ese último incidente la condición del chico había mejorado considerablemente, decidió engañarlo para empezar a poner a los demás en alerta en caso de alguna especie de "recaída".

-Bien Juudai, en ese caso creo que te dejaré solo, iré a buscar a Asuka para que baile conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa que logró engañar al muchacho

-¡Suerte con ella!- le deseó a su amigo mientras lo veía alejarse hasta la pista de baile, y luego agregó para sí mismo- La vas a necesitar.

El chico rió por lo bajo, esfumando por un pequeñísimo instante su mal rato de hace 5 minutos, pero en cuanto se percibió solo en la mesa regresó a él tan rápido que la sensación golpeo la parte trasera de su cráneo como un bólido.

No podía estar pasando de nuevo aquello, de verdad que no podía. Después de aquel último episodio, que para sus amigos fue la gota que había derramado el vaso, se sometió a un riguroso tratamiento psicológico. Esa vez había desaparecido por 5 días sin dejar una nota, sin hacer una llamada y sin siquiera haber preparado el terreno para su repentino silencio, simplemente se fue sin avisar a nadie, sin haber dicho una palabra. Salió por la puerta de su casa como alguien que sale a dejar la basura en los botes de afuera o que sale a recoger un paquete.

Regresó al cabo de 5 días, cruzando por la puerta como quién regresa de la escuela o del supermercado más cercano para encontrarse con una escena que lo dejó devastado hasta cierto punto. Sus padres se encontraban inconsolables, sus amigos al borde de la desesperación y había uno que otro oficial de policía en el patio trasero. En cuanto cruzó la puerta su madre se abalanzó a él y lo envolvió en un abrazo asfixiante, su padre le sacudió sus despeinados cabellos y sus amigos, bueno… Ellos no fueron tan benevolentes con él. Asuka y Rei le dieron una cachetada cada una mientras gritos salían de sus gargantas y lágrimas de sus ojos. Ryo, Edo y Jim lo miraban impasibles desde un rincón de la pequeña sala con una mirada de reproche. Jun estuvo a punto de darle una patada de no ser porque fue detenido por Fubuki quién solo le sonrió diciendo que estaba contento de tenerlo de vuelta, más sin embargo esa sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos. Kenzan le dijo que estaba contento de verlo y los 3 días siguientes le aplicó la ley del hielo y Sho lo abrazó en silencio con lágrimas de desesperación brotando de sus ojos.

Pero eso no era todo. Después de una visita al hospital y de un chequeo médico exhaustivo los doctores les dieron la noticia que terminó por llevar la situación a su acabose final. El chico castaño había perdido su virginidad… o más bien, se la habían arrebatado.

Y la onda de furia y dolor que recorrió a sus amigos lo hizo estremecerse hasta los huesos.

Desde el día que terminó su tratamiento, luego de dos meses, estos no lo dejaban ni un segundo solo. Durante la siguiente semana tomaron turnos para montar guardia fuera de la casa de Juudai por las noches y durante la escuela parecía que tuviera su propia escolta dispuesta a cuidarlo hasta de su propia sombra.

Y aunque admitía que esa actitud de ellos hacía él lo hacía parecer indefenso, débil y hasta cierto punto bastante **enfermo** , no pudo dejar de sentir cariño por todos puesto que no lo hacían por otra cosa que por su seguridad y bienestar, lo que lo llevó a una semana de profunda y muy sincera auto-reflexión y que culminó con un gran peso de culpabilidad que de no haber sido porque al final ellos aceptaron sus disculpas hubiera terminado por aplastarlo en su propia desolación. Sus amigos habían resguardado su seguridad aun cuando él no había podido cuidarse ni a sí mismo.

Es por eso que no podía recaer, no de nuevo, no podía pensar en aquella persona, no **debería** pensar en aquella persona, no después de lo que le había hecho y del tiempo tan doloroso al que llevaron sus acciones. Y de eso se iba a encargar personalmente puesto que no podía hacerles pasar por lo mismo nuevamente.

Se levantó de su asiento, tomó su chaqueta roja y subió a la terraza que se encontraba en el segundo piso, un lugar apartado de las miradas indiscretas y del ruido de la música. Ese lugar había sido diseñado para que la gente tuviera un poco más de discreción en un ambiente que permitía excesos que a la luz del día no serían nunca bien vistos, y era el lugar perfecto para terminar con aquello de una vez y por todas.

Subió las amplias escaleras con cautela, como quién espera ser atacado por un tigre, y pudo sentir ese escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda nuevamente. Se detuvo en seco por un instante. Estaba casi seguro que él estaba ahí, justo detrás suyo. No se inmutó ni se dio la vuelta para comprobarlo, tenía que superarlo y dejarlo atrás ahora. Por sus amigos, por su familia, y por su forma de vivir. Porque haber vivido como lo estuvo haciendo durante ese tiempo no era una forma de vida siquiera.

La terraza del lugar era bastante amplia para albergar a varias personas a la vez a distancias lo suficientemente prudentes para crear un ambiente de intimidad entre aquellos que la ocupaban. Tenía pequeñas bancas cubiertas con doseles blancos y macetas con plantas de mediana estatura cerca del barandal que ayudaba a dividir el lugar. Había algunas mesas a los lados y estaba adornado, a diferencia de la pista de baile y el bar debajo suyo, por antorchas que iluminaban la zona de forma amable dándole un aspecto cálido y sobrecogedor. Era aquí y ahora cuando Juudai pondría fin al caos en el que se había sumergido su mente.

Se sentó cerca de una de las antorchas, en una banca cubierta con cojines rojos y azules y que tenía una vista preciosa del parque que se encontraba delante del edificio. Hacía un poco de frío y calculó que debería ser poco más de media noche. Se sintió indefenso ahí solo, sin sus amigos, como un pedazo de comida que se dispone para ser carnada, a punto de ser arrancado por su depredador el cual no tardaría en aparecer, porque de eso estaba más que seguro.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por los hombros, acercando su rostro a su oído.

-Sabía que vendrías…- habló primero el castaño, no se notaba sorprendido ni molesto por el tacto tan íntimo con su interlocutor

-¿4 meses y esperas que no venga a la única oportunidad que tengo de verte de nuevo?- contestó aquel chico de cabello azulado- Te extrañé demasiado…

Juudai pudo sentir su corazón cobrar fuerza nuevamente con cada palabra que el chico de ojos color esmeralda decía cerca de él. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba su voz, mucho menos sentir su tacto, que lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus manos sobre esos brazos que lo rodeaban, aunque no sabía si era voluntad o inercia lo que guiaba sus movimientos.

-Johan… no deberías estar aquí.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- la pregunta tan directa descolocó un poco a Juudai de su aparente "estabilidad mental"- Si quieres que me vaya solo tienes que pedirlo.

¿Qué le sucedía? Se suponía que la respuesta debería ser "si, lárgate de mi vida y no vuelvas jamás". Pero las palabras no conseguían salir de su garganta.

-Debemos hablar…-fue lo único que consiguió articular que no iba en contra de sus sentimientos.

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres…- Johan depositó un beso suave en el cuello de Juudai y rodeo la pequeña banca para quedar al lado de él- Entonces, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? Nunca pensó en que Johan estaría dispuesto a cumplir con sus caprichos tan abiertamente y pensó que la distancia durante todo ese tiempo lo había afectado.

-Johan…- comenzó- Lo siento, pero ya no podemos vernos más.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Juudai, y este no pudo evitar pensar que "eso era trampa"

-Si –aun así contestó con firmeza- Tú sabes que no es sano que sigamos juntos, no después de la forma en la que iniciamos todo esto.

-Entonces dime, Juudai –pronunció su nombre en un ronroneo, y acercó la mano del castaño hacía sus labios para rozarla mientras hablaba- ¿Estás seguro de querer que me marche… _para siempre_?

Ojalá le hubiera hecho esa pregunta el día que vio su cara por primera vez, en ese momento lo único que quería era machacar aquella pícara sonrisa y estrellar su azulada melena contra el piso, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Si tenía que ser brutalmente honesto, aun cuando se prometió que no dejaría que sus amigos y familia pasaran por lo mismo de nuevo, también estaba seguro de una cosa: los tratamientos no habían funcionado para nada y lo único en lo que pudo pensar por 4 meses fue en esos hermosos ojos, esa sonrisa encantadora y el tacto de su piel. La verdad es que no, no quería que Johan se marchara de su vida _nunca._

-Juudai –volvió a decir Johan- Estoy esperando tu respuesta…

No se había dado cuenta que se había quedado absorto mirando a un punto de la nada detrás de la nuca de Johan hasta que éste volvió a hablar. Ahora lo veía a los ojos y no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en su cara. Esos ojos… esos malditos ojos… todo había comenzado con ellos.

Para Juudai el tiempo se detuvo y las luces de la terraza, las luces de la ciudad e incluso los pequeños sonidos aún audibles del rededor desaparecieron. Nada en el mundo existía salvo Johan y él. El más alto colocó una mano bajo su mentón para subir solo un poquito más el ángulo de su cara y se acercó con lentitud hacia los labios del castaño. Y él no pudo hacer nada contra eso, su resistencia y la poca cordura que tenía la envió a un rincón oscuro en algún lugar del mundo y no tenía ninguna intención de recuperarla.

Con su otra mano, Johan acarició la cara de Juudai pasando su pulgar por sus labios, luego la puso detrás de su nuca mientras seguía acercándose lentamente. Se detuvo justo a un suspiro de distancia de él, así que cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras se aseguró de que sus labios rozaban los del chico mientras hablaba.

-Yuki Juudai… ¿Quieres que me marche de tu vida, _para siempre_?

Eso mandó al diablo el autocontrol de Juudai que no hizo sino cerrar esa molesta y efímera distancia que los separaba. Lo besó con fuego, primero con suavidad y luego como si la vida le fuera en ello, porque tal vez así era.

Cuando aquel chico de ojos verdes le puso una bolsa de papel en la cara y lo metió a la cajuela de su coche mientras iba de regreso a su casa, no pudo sentir sino odio y miedo. No sabía lo que sucedía y porque precisamente le estaba pasando eso a él. No encontraba un buen motivo para que alguien quisiera secuestrarlo y mucho menos asesinarlo, si es que ese era el caso, pero pronto descubrió que no era así. Cuando el atractivo coche se detuvo y la cajuela se hubo abierto recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente por 3 horas, según Johan, y que después le causó una gran y terrible migraña.

Despertó encima de una mullida cama y con la bolsa de papel aún en su cabeza. Trató de incorporarse pero una mano lo empujó con fuerza de vuelta al colchón. Entonces notó que no estaba maniatado en una habitación fría como esperaba que fuera cuando despertara, sino en una cómoda cama y solo con la bolsa de papel como única forma de supresión.

-No te levantes –Le dijo una voz suave, masculina pero gentil- Si empiezas a ponerte inquieto entonces me obligaras a atarte de manos y pies y no creo que sea algo que te guste.

Eso había enfurecido a Juudai en ese momento, así que con desesperación trató de quitarse la bolsa de la cara pero fue inútil. Un peso mayor que el suyo se depositó encima y le impidió cualquier tipo de movimiento.

-Si sigues retorciéndote de esa manera solo conseguirás hacerte daño a ti mismo- Juudai tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, así que no tuvo opción más que quedarse quieto- Y si debo de ser honesto, realmente odiaría que te hicieras daño.

Aún lo recordaba. Su memoria había mantenido fresco ese episodio de su vida y durante los últimos 4 meses se había encargado de alimentarlo con pequeños y fugaces pensamientos dedicados al chico que ahora lo estaba besando.

Aquel beso se intensificó, las manos de Johan aprisionaron su cintura acercándolo más a él de forma casi posesiva, mientras Juudai pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para conseguir un contacto más cercano si es que aquello era siquiera posible. Como si de la obra de arte más preciosa se tratara, Johan comenzó a deslizar sus manos muy lenta y suavemente dentro de la camisa del castaño, rozando apenas con las yemas de sus dedos su espalda baja y su abdomen, arrancándole pequeños y fugaces suspiros que morían en su boca y que lo hacían temblar con deliciosos escalofríos, pues escuchar esas expresiones de boca del castaño era como una droga auditiva que lograba hacer que cada una de las terminales nerviosas del peliazul cobrara vida.

Con cuidado y siempre con parsimoniosa lentitud, Johan se separó de Juudai solo para recorrer la línea de su mentón con sus labios, pasando a su cuello en donde depositó su cara para inhalar su aroma mientras recuperaba el aire que le había robado ese beso. Aún tenía las manos dentro de la camisa del castaño y este continuaba abrazándolo. Se quedaron así unos segundos, disfrutando del tacto que el otro les brindaba, y ambos se hubieran quedado así toda la vida si no hubiera sido porque el tiempo apremiaba y tenían que pensar en algo rápido.

-Supongo que eso es un no –dijo el peliazul rompiendo el silencio, aun con su cara apoyada en el cuello de Juudai- así que, ¿ahora qué?

-No lo sé

Johan se separó de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos. La luz de las antorchas hacía ver aún más atractivo a aquel chico de lo que había sido jamás.

-Si debo ser honesto, pensé que el tratamiento al que te sometiste si había funcionado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Juudai, con un pequeño tono se sorpresa

-Bueno, después de que llevarte de vuelta a tu casa ese día no me volviste a buscar. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje… nada. Así que empecé buscándote donde te había dejado por última vez –había un pequeño deje de dolor en su voz –Te veía salir de tu casa con tus padres y dirigirte al hospital. Sabía que aún pensabas en mí cuando salías de ambos lugares y empezabas a girar la cabeza como buscando a alguien, pero un día dejaste de hacerlo. Un día simplemente caminaste del hospital al coche de tus padres sin voltear ni una sola vez.

Juudai conocía perfectamente de que estaba hablando.

-Así que decidí verte por la noche, tal vez así sería más fácil hablar contigo –continuó –pero no pude hacerlo. El día que finalmente me anime a intentar subir hasta tu ventana tus amigos estaban montando guardia afuera de tu casa. Pensé que más avanzada la noche se irían y finalmente podría entrar, pero eso no sucedió. Debo admitirlo, tienes muy buenos amigos, Yuuki.

Así que Johan estuvo buscándolo. Era curioso pensar que ahora era el secuestrador el que buscaba a su víctima, y por lo que se veía, lo había buscado con mucha desesperación.

-Johan –comenzó el castaño –No puedo regresar contigo.

El peliazul bajó la mirada un poco y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-Entiendo –se quedó un minuto en silencio y finalmente se animó a hablar –en ese caso esta será la última vez que nos veamos.

Y tomando su cara con adoración entre sus manos, deposito un beso en su frente y le dijo al oído.

-Te amo, Yuuki Juudai. Te amo profundamente, nunca olvides eso.

Johan acarició por última vez esas mejillas sonrosadas y se levantó de la banquita. Empezó a caminar de vuelta a la salida de la terraza cuando una mano tomó la suya y un pequeño beso se depositó en su mejilla.

-Dije que no podía, Andersen –habló el castaño a su lado –no que no quisiera.

Johan se sorprendió un poco y luego una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, definitivamente aquel chico castaño estaba lleno de sorpresas. No podía volver a dejarlo ir, _nunca más._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jim regresó a la mesa después de media hora acompañado de Jun y Asuka solo para encontrarla vacía y con una pequeña nota sobre una bebida que seguramente tenía un nombre gracioso. Los 3 chicos la leyeron y mientras Asuka se deshacía en lágrimas y Jun corría en busca de los demás, Jim solo la miró con frialdad y la partió en dos. Abrazó a Asuka en señal de consuelo y maldijo por lo bajo. Pero había algo dentro de él, algo que salía que de lo más profundo de su corazón que susurraba una pequeña frase apenas audible entre el sonido de la música. Y que curiosamente decía lo mismo que aquello escrito en ese pedazo de papel.

" _Juudai estará bien."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El coche corría a una velocidad vertiginosa deslizándose por entre las calles de la ciudad, difumando las luces que pasaban por su lado creando figuras y manchas abstractas. Juudai miraba con una ligera sonrisa a través de la ventana del asiento del copiloto del lujoso automóvil de color azul eléctrico de Johan. Le dolía haber dejado a sus amigos así sin más, pero esta vez estaba seguro que no los haría sufrir como la última vez que se había marchado sin decir una palabra.

-Debo decirte que me gusta mucho más viajar en este asiento que en la cajuela –comentó Juudai con una sonrisa en su rostro –Es mucho más cómodo.

-Bueno, si no lo hubiera hecho así ese día no estarías aquí conmigo –comentó Johan tomando la mano del chico con la suya libre y depositando un beso en ella –Y dime, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Una brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro del peliazul mientras miraba al castaño con adoración. El chico le regresó la sonrisa y contestó:

-A donde las luces de la ciudad nos lleven. –dijo depositando un fugaz beso en su mejilla

Johan le dedicó una media sonrisa y aceleró para empezar a perderse entre los edificios y las luces que danzaban a su lado. Juudai se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y regresó su vista nuevamente a través de la ventanilla.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez, haber desarrollado el Síndrome de Estocolmo no era tan malo si se trataba de aquel chico de preciosos ojos esmeralda…

Volteó a verlo nuevamente sin que el peliazul se diera cuenta. Miro por un segundo esas preciosas esmeraldas en sus ojos y llegó a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado el día que se dio cuenta que tenía sentimientos muy fuertes hacía su captor.

" _Esas esmeraldas que se esconden en la noche son peligrosas, son tan peligrosas que sin duda haría lo que sea por estar con ellas… otra vez"._

 _The End_

* * *

Para los que no lo sepan, El sindrome de Estocolmo es una especie de hiatus mental en el que alguna persona que es violentada de alguna forma (secuestrada, violada, asaltada, etc.) desarrolla un fuerte apego a su agresor, normalmente se termina enamorando se este al grado de protegerlo de las autoridades en caso de ir a un juicio y muchas veces se debe al trato que tiene con este. Para mas informacion usen San Google xD.

De alguna forma quería dejar en claro que Johan tenía una fuerte obsesión con Juudai y es por esto mismo que lo secuestro, la escena del inicio podría decirse que es un, humm... momento de los muchos que pasaron juntos en esos "5 días" en los que Juudai salió a buscar a Johan, obviamente este periodo de 5 días sucedió después de su secuestro, para que vayan tomando mejor la idea. Aquí es en donde quiero dar a entender que Juudai contrajo el síndrome de Estocolmo.

Y pues bueno, eso fue todo! Desde el otro día traía en mente este fic así que opinen! comenten! que no se pierda la bonita costumbre de interactuar y diganme que les pareció, y espero escribir pronto otro fic como esto y de esta hermosa pareja que tanto me intoxica *-*!

Hasta la próxima :D

P.D. Para los que lo pudieran llegar a pensarlo, si, el fic de alguna manera esta basado en la canción "Dangerous" de David Guetta... si quieren sentir un poco mas el fic vuelvan a leer la ultima parte, cuando ya están en el bonito coche de Johan xD (?) con esa canción puesta. Solo una sugerencia ;)


End file.
